Un Regalo preparado especialmente para Ti
by kakashifreak512
Summary: 2 Personas se dan cuenta de que se aman y un ligero incidente los une en la calle y los lleva mas alla de todo que pasara entre ellos 2 RanmaKodachi


Ranma sufria varias desaveniencias e inconvenientes que lo aquejaban

Ranma P.O.V

Era un sabado a medio dia Ranma pensaba muchas cosas mientras caminaba por la calle en direccion al dojo tendo

No se que es lo que tengo pero en si las situaciones se me han vuelto engorrosas mi padre piensa que debo elegir a alguien por su habilidad y el amor queda atras sin embargo no lo pienso asi He sido rechazado por muchas chicas y muy pocas veces he sido valorado por lo que soy las presiones me agobian no puedo con todo lo que la vida me pone ser el prometido de akane no me ha servido de nada sin embargo despues de tantos intentos tengo algo por seguro alguien si me quiere en este mundo es hora de revelarme

Kodachi P.O.V

ese mismo sabado a medio dia Una joven de aspecto sensual y ruda belleza caminaba por la calle pensando en muchas cosas pero en un instante de tranqulidad penso algo mucho mas alla de lo que ella queria saber

Debo saber que pasa en mi mente por que pienso en el sabiendo que esta comprometido a veces no se por que estoy viva solo se que debo ser la mejor pero eso no me hace sentirme satisfecha y completa siento que falta algo pero que podria ser ese algo

en un instante ambos cruzan por la misma calle y sin darse cuenta por la distraccion de sus pensamientos se tropiezan el uno con el otro y...

!!Paf!!!

en ese momento ranma no pudo evitarlo y le pregunto a la chica pelinegra

-Oye estas bien???

quien yo??

-pues aqui no veo a ninguna otra

ah si estoy bien

en ese momento ranma ayuda a kodachi a pararse de donde se habia tropezado con el y en ese momento supo quien era

-hola kodachi que te paso

no se solo iba pensando en ciertas cosas cuando tu chocaste conmigo

un par de minutos mas tarde ranma y kodachi se encontraban caminando juntos hacia donde iba el pelinegro

-lo siento yo me distraje y tuve la culpa en cierto modo disculpame

No hay cuidado ademas no te paso nada ranma

Llegando al dojo tendo..

-practicamente no pero bueno oye kodachi no gustarias pasar

bueno pero que no hay nadie en tu casa

-parece ser que otra locura se le ocurrio a mi padre y todos necesitaron de el

bueno aun tengo tiempo con gusto pasare

-adelante pasa

Kodachi tomo asiento en la sala y ranma le dijo

-esperame voy por algo que deje en mi habitacion

esta bien tomate tu tiempo

en eso ranma se dijo asi mismo mientras se cambiaba y se ponia su atuendo

dios mio esa mujer es toda una belleza y creo que algo hizo quimica en mi espero que no sea nada malo

en ese mismo instante kodachi comenzo a ver a ranma bajar por las escaleras con su camisa roja y sus pantalones negros y ambos comenzaron a platicar mientras estaban sentados juntos en el mismo sofa platicaron de cosas diversas con respecto a sus vidas hasta que...

-pues a mi no me ha ido tan bien pues tengo tantas presiones que quisiera estallar

pero por que dejas que te traten asi no es justo

-lo se pero es mi destino akane tiene que ser mi esposa

creo que deberias cambiar ese destino querido

-por que

por que acabas de conocer a una persona que hara lo que sea por ti

-en serio y quien es??

cierra los ojos y lo sabras

en ese momento kodachi toma su cara y lo comienza a acercar a su cara ambos labios se tocan y comienzan a abrirse paso para que sus lenguas comenzaran el jugueteo amoroso mientras se abrazaban con amor y calidez mientras el beso se profundizaba kodachi comenzo a palpar y a tocar al joven saotome en su pecho y su abdomen ella no lo podia creer pero el cuerpo perfecto de su amante era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse plena mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban con el beso ranma tambien aprovecho para tocarla en la delicada figura de su abdomen y penso..

dios mio esta chica es mas linda que nada en el mundo entero estara loca pero creo que me ha dominado con su jugueteo y caricias

kodachi separo sus labios lentamente pero no dejaba de tocar al joven

ambos se vieron a la cara por un par de segundos y ranma se limito a decir

-Dios mio eres toda una diosa y eres toda una hermosura de mujer

ranma querido te tengo en mis manos y tu me tienes a mi,creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer

en ese mismo instante ranma le devolvio el beso y al mismo instante en que comenzo el beso comenzo a acariciarla en sus caderas y su cintura tan bella y ataviada con un traje escolar pues venia de la institucion educativa por asuntos diversos pero no lo podian creer ella misma comenzo a excitarse y tambien comenzo a acariciar al joven ataviado con una camisa china pero el momento llego cuando llega al borde de su falda y la sube para comenzar a sentirla por dentro igualmente kodachi comienza a sentir en los pantalones de ranma un bulto duro eso era su pene que estaba erectandose por la excitacion provocada por kodachi a su vez que ranma subio la falda noto como su prenda interior estaba humeda instintivamente ambos querian mas placer y al separarse del beso ellos comenzaron su jornada romantica

en ese momento ella comenzo a bajar los boxers que tenia su amado para desnudarlo en esa parte mientras lo tocaba y lo masturbaba con pasion mientras lo besaba nuevamente al separarse ella dijo mientras ambos se quitaban mutuamente sus prendas de pies a cabeza...

Wow,Ranma Querido Parece que te gusto mucho

-Tu sabes que si

Voy a hacerte algo que te va a gustar y que disfrutaras mucho mas que nadie

en ese mismo instante bajo hasta la entrepierna de su amante y le comenzo a chupar su miembro como si fuese una paleta de caramelo dulce ella solo pensaba en todo lo que paso y todas las veces que lo miraba incluso recordando la primera vez que se conocieron cuando habia un leve altercado entre ella y akane y mientras lo chupaba ella solo pensaba en sus adentros..

Oooohhhhhhhhh Akane eres tan tonta pues ranma solo es mio y de nadie mas este chico va a darme algo que a ti no te va a dar y eso es un regalo que solo yo quiero recibir

en ese instante ranma no podia contener por mas tiempo su extasis y al verse limitado en su respiracion solo se limito a decir...

-Kodachi esto es ohhhhh esto es algo...

(pensando)sigue asi querido quiero que me lo des todo

-Kodachi no puedo mas Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

En ese mismo momento Ranma solto su esperma en la piel de esa chica y lo que cayo en su boca lo saboreo y lo probo como si fuera lo mejor que hubiese probado su cara tenia rastros de dicho liquido y al verla era lo mas tierno y lo mas sensual al ver como el se habia venido en la cara y boca de Kodachi

Ranma tu esperma sabe dulce,es un sabor como a leche condensada

-wow hiciste algo que me dejo super exhausto

Pues queridito preparate por que esto solo es el principio

-acaso hay mas???

Tu que crees???

Ranma quedo estupefacto ante la respuesta de dicha chica gimnasta pues sus voluptuosas caderas y dulces pechos grandes ante esto ranma solo comenzo a sentir el calor de la chica con cada caricia y abrazo pues ambos ya estaban desnudos en todo su esplendor

ella solamente le dijo a la oreja..

Estas listo queridito

-Estoy mas que dispuesto Mi amor

en ese mismo instante estaban en la cama y Ranma se posiciono arriba de la chica la bella gimnasta de labios carmesi comenzo a sentir algo en su parte intima y efectivamente ranma introducia su pene en la Vagina de esa chica linda por lo que Kodachi sintio algo de dolor y saco una lagrima en eso ranma se preocupo...

-Mi amor Si te duele puedo detenerme

Ranma queridito no dejes que eso te detenga Sigue

En eso acepto la respuesta de la chica y siguio penetrandola hasta que sintio una barrera pero el no tuvo problemas ya que tomo fuerzas y la rompio asi el extasis de ambos subio con cada impulso que se daban en esos instantes ella ya no sentia dolor y tampoco sentia nada malo solo el placer y la pasion que le brindaba el miembro de ese chico pero ella no solo queria sentir el miembro si no todo el amor del joven saotome pues ella queria que el le diera algo mas que una noche desenfrenada de pasion pues le queria dar el regalo mas grande de toda su vida despues de pasar por mucho dolor con respecto a Akane pues ella entendio su dolor al verlo pensativo en la tarde del mismo dia en eso los impulsos ya no le dolian si no que le provocaban una sensacion muy rica y agradable la cual se convertia en un mar de pasiones

Ranma querido Ahhhhhhhhhhh Sigue No pares!!!!!!!!!!

-Ahhhhhhh que rica eres mi linda y preciosa Zorra

Asi es eso es lo que Soy para ti Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oHHHHOOHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH Demuestrale a Tu Zorra de que estas hecho

-Muy bien veras lo que Saotome puede hacer por ti

para ese momento ranma estaba tan excitado por tener su miembro dentro de la chica que ya no resistia mas el queria llenarla por completo por lo que en ese instante

ohhhhhhhh Ranma Querido Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Ahhhhhhhhh Kodachi

A la par de esto Ranma Expulso todo su esperma dentro de esa linda rosa negra por lo que tambien masajeo sus partes y su estetico vientre para hacer que su eyaculacion fluyera hasta sus ovarios la cual sentia como Ranma la llenaba con ese liquido Blanco ella sentia que algo de el entraba en ella para completar su tarea la linda rosa negra dejo que todo ese fluido entrara en sus partes reproductivas asi mismo ese fluido tambien daria origen a algo mas alla pues ella y el querian darle un giro radical a sus vidas

Ranma aun estaba dentro de ella y le dijo..

-Te amo Kodachi Kuno

y yo a ti Ranma Saotome quiero estar siempre contigo

en eso el saco su miembro de su amada rosa negra de labios carmesi mientras ella sentia con extasis el calor no solo de su miembro si no de su amado Ranma

unos minutos despues ella le pregunto mientras compartian esa cama amplia

Mi amor puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que tu desees mi linda y preciosa Rosa

Te gustaria que yo tuviese algo de ti dentro de mi?

-A que te refieres linda?

pues si te gustaria que yo quedara embarazada

-Claro que si ademas yo quiero tener vida propia

eso significaba que el ya no estar ligado a akane si no a su linda Kodachi Kuno a quien le deposito su semilla para germinar un lindo bebe que ambos querian tener un Hijo de ambos si ranma acerto el y su linda Kodachi podrian disfrutar de un lindo bebe que tendria una parte de ambos en una persona

Meses mas tarde...

Para ranma era lo mismo de siempre practicas,Indirectas y rechazos de parte de quienes queria a la par el corazon de akane le pertencia a Ryoga y no se sentia comodo en el dojo tendo por lo que una semana despues de lo que hizo con Kodachi se mudo a un apartamento ya era hora de realizar su vida aparte Para Kodachi fueron los meses mas raros No le bajo su periodo y Tenia tantas ganas de comer con gustos relativamente raros para los demas Unos 2 meses mas tarde Kodachi sentia molestias frecuentes con nauseas incluidas pues en clase 

Disculpe profesora puedo ir al baЯo?? tengo un poco de nauseas

esta bien seЯorita kuno solo regrese pronto si se siente mal vaya a la enfermeria

muchas gracias maestra

en ese instante ni dudandolo Fue al sanitario y cuando encontro un espacio vacio en ese mismo comenzo a vomitar ella no lo podria creer penso varias cosas en su mente

-Creo que debo ir al medico

Unas horas despues en el medico

гbuenas tardes que deseas querida

hola Doctora creo que me he sentido un poco mal He tenido un poco de nauseas

©en ese caso debo hacerte unas pruebas solo dame tus datos en esta hoja contesta fidedignamente y con la verdad y te dire lo que podria haber pasado

esta bien

Kodachi lleno la hoja con lo que requeria y se la dio a la doctora unos minutos mas tarde no podia creeer el diagnostico de la doctora

©Bueno Kodachi no se como decirte esto Pero bueno,Kodachi Kuno estas embarazada

Pero que???

©Asi es estas esperando un bebe y creo que el papa es el seЯor Ranma Saotome deberias comunicarselo de inmediato

esta bien se lo comunicare gracias doctora

©No hay de que

Kodachi no lo podia creer ella esperaba un bebe de Ranma pero como se lo podia decir asi que espero unos dias hasta que ella le hablo a su celular y...

-Hola quien habla

Ranma soy yo acaso no me reconoces

-Ah hola linda que paso

Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente nada mas que una amiga me dijo que te habias cambiado de domicilio

-ah si si quieres hablar conmigo hoy ahorita te doy la direccion

en eso Kodachi apunto la direccion de donde vivia y al tener la direccion lista decidio tomar un Taxi para llegar rapido en ese momento busco el apartamento de Ranma al llegar toco la puerta y entonces ranma recibio a su chica y pregunto..

-De que queria hablar conmigo?

Ranma querido esto es un poco dificil para mi pero te lo tengo que decir

-pero por que dices que es dificil

Kodachi tomo valor pues no sabia las reacciones de su pareja si le decia y respiro a fondo para decir..

Ranma Saotome Estoy embarazada de Ti

ella solto una lagrima y lo miro tristemente pero el reacciono amablemente,la abrazo y le dijo

-Pero por eso te preocupas?

yo pense que me ibas a dejar si te lo decia

-Claro que no esto es algo en lo que debo apoyarte y si es mi hijo el que cargas en ti pues mas debo apoyarte

en serio??

-ten por seguro que si

Ohh Ranma Querido Te quiero y te amo

-Y yo a ti te amo Kodachi Kuno mi siempre amada Rosa Negra

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso calido mientras se acariciaban demostrandose que ya no se iban a abandonar si no que ahora se unirian por siempre asi que el joven saotome le pregunto

-Kodachi Kuno Quisieras casarte conmigo y compartir mi vida junto a ti

ella no lo podia creer ademas de tener amor ahora tenia 2 personitas a las cuales debia cuidar Su esposo y a su hijo que venia en camino,derramo una lagrima y le dijo

Claro que quiero casarme contigo queridito

ambos se vieron y se dieron otro beso sensual de lengua en el cual demostraron algo mas que amor

Al cabo de unos dias Hubo una Boda sencilla pero en la cual solo hubo algunos familiares tanto molestos como felices de ambos lados pero que aceptaron la union del chico Saotome con la Rosa negra Akane Se sintio mal y culpable por haberlo hecho sentir mal pero penso...

г Lamento haber arruinado tu vida por mi indiferencia pero te voy a extraЯar

despues de esto Kodachi se fue a Vivir con Ranma y pasaron los meses y la feliz pareja pensaba en lo que habia logrado despues de que ambos casi se derrumbaban ambos encontraron el amor para tenerse el uno al otro aun asi Ranma veia y sentia el vientre de su esposa ambos compartian felices ese beneficio y a pesar de los antojos de Kodachi Ranma los pudo sobrellevar por lo que la feliz pareja siguio su camino hasta que llego el dia

Dia D

El parto era dificil pero no complicado Kodachi solo sentia mucho dolor pero no importaba aun estando conectada al suero de perfusion eso no la detuvo para que nacieran sus hijos sanos los pujos y demas contrariedades eran algo que ella tenia que soportar pero lo soporto por amor a la persona que la hizo la mujer mas feliz del mundo cuando paso lo dificil ambos compartieron el momento pero ranma se desmayo por la impresion del parto

гque le paso?

Estara bien solo se desmayo

asi que apartaron a ranma de la sala de parto y lo llevaron con otro medico mientras Kodachi seguia esforzandose duro para hacer nacer a sus pequeЯos asi que despues ranma recobro conciencia y...

-Que paso donde estoy

г SeЯor Saotome usted es padre de 2 Preciosos Gemelos

- Que?????? Pero que felicidad Los puedo ver?

гen efecto su esposa ya se recupero un poco

Ranma entro al cuarto donde se recuperaba su linda rosa negra y al entrar noto que ella cargaba 2 lindos bebes gemelos una era una niЯa con algunos rasgos de su padre pero una sonrisa discreta como la de su mami y el niЯo tenia la genialidad y el carisma de ambos por lo que ese niЯo reia constantemente

-Mi amor Es el mejor regalo que pude recibir

Te dije que te iba a dar algo que te iba a hacer muy feliz y cambiaria tu vida

-Es cierto Kodachi Cambiaste mi vida no solo me diste 2 bebes me diste una familia

Ranma querido Tu le puedes poner nombre al niЯo

-esta bien dejame pensar Nuestro hijo se llamara Robin

esta bien queridito pero ahora yo le pondre nombre a nuestra hija

-muy bien mi amor y como la vas a llamar

nuestra Hija se va a llamar Kiomi

-Lindo Nombre mi amor

Tu tambien escogiste un nombre muy lindo mi amor

-Te amo No solo por una vez si no para siempre

Yo tambien te amo queridito

Sellaron ese halago con un beso el cual se prolongo pero el calor de ambos era evidente pero aun asi su amor siguio adelante

CariЯo tu y yo tendremos la mision de ser padres pero tambien tenemos la mision de seguir adelante con la familia

-asi es mi amor creo que tu y yo sabremos como salir adelante

No lo hubiera dicho mejor

-No solo te amo si no que tambien te quiero mi amor

opino lo mismo

acercaron sus bocas y se dieron un beso calido y tierno con amor pues ambos sabian que sus hijos eran la mision mas importante de su vidas y aun asi Un Gimnasta de labios carmesi y actitud desenfrenada y un Chico Dinamico y Serio Unieron eso mismo para amarse y quererse por siempre y salir adelante pase lo que pase pues ambos lo hicieron no solo por una noche de pasion para olvidar problemas si no por que ambos querian que eso pasara tener alguien por quien estar juntos y compartir los momentos mas agradables en familia

Fin 


End file.
